Dron de escudos de arbitramento
| baseexperience = 50 | baselevel = 1 | dmgtypemultipliers = | ignoreddmgtype = | specialbodyparts = | unprotectedbodyparts = |codex_scans = 20 }} Dron de escudos de arbitramento are enemies exclusive to the Arbitramento deployed by Árbitros de Hexis to further challenge the Tenno undertaking the trial. Behavior *These drones are immune to all Warframe abilities and, similar to Halieto protector, can share this trait with enemies around them on top of full damage immunity, with a distinct magenta aura. **Enemies enveloped by the arbitration shield will not enter Limbo's rift even if they enter Cataclismo. **Globo de nieve de Frost y Vitrificación masiva de Gara may still block bullets shot by enemies affected by the drone. **Strangely, Arbitration Drones and enemies shielded by it have an inconsistent interaction when physically blocked by Vitrificación masiva. When an enemy tries to damage the player, the glass wall will consistently block their pathing. However, when an enemy has a secondary objective (such as capturing interception points), they can phase through. *Destroying the drones will trigger a powerful explosion that deals 3000 damage to enemies in the area of the explosion. *As of , the Drones are exempt from the Sanador Antiguo's damage reduction aura. **Regardless of this, MOA Mutalítico Esporulador will still be able to buff the Armor of Arbitration Shield Drones. Since this buff scales with level, it can get very difficult in infested missions as soon as those Swam Mutalist Moa start spawning. Strategy *Projectile launchers or weapons with large projectile hitboxes such as Plasmor Arca are ideal for this task, as the drones are fairly small and move around quickly. *The death explosion of Arbitration Shield Drones can damage nearby Arbitration Drones. Use this to your advantage. Ability Interaction *Frost **Congelación Ability: Frozen enemies won't be freed from the effect by approaching drones. **Globo refrigerante Augment: Frozen enemies won't be freed from the effect by approaching drones. **Avalancha Ability: Frozen enemies won't be freed from the effect by approaching drones. *Limbo **Desterrar Ability: Enemies inside the Grieta can't be reached by the drones. **Cataclismo Ability: Enemies inside the Grieta can't be reached by the drones. Also, any enemy that enters Cataclismo range while under the effect of an Arbitration Drone will not enter the Grieta. *Nova **Impregnación molecular Ability: Enemies under the slow/speed effect of Impregnación molecular will get the effect dispelled while under the effect of an Arbitration Drone. If the enemy loses the Drone buff, the slow/speed will continue to effect said enemy. Enemies hit by Impregnación molecular while they were already shielded by Arbitration Drones won't be affected if they lose the invulnerability buff. Notas *Arbitration Drones don't only share their immunity to prevent new debuffs to apply but also dispel most debuffs like Impregnación molecular's slow. *While they dispel most ability debuffs they can't reach enemies that are already inside the Grieta of Limbo's Cataclismo *Enemies frozen by Frost (also by the Globo refrigerante Augment) won't be affected by Arbitration Drones if they got frozen before a drone was in range. After the freeze duration ends they are again able to get the damage and ability immunity. *It appears that the immunity doesn't take debuffs completely away. For example, if an enemy got hit by Impregnación molecular, he will lose the debuff while under the effect of an Arbitration Shield Drone, but will regain the debuff upon leaving the immunity. Curiosidades *The Arbitration Shield Drone's model is essentially a Escolta luchador drone wearing the Aribters' characteristic headdress. Véase también *Arbitramento en:Arbitration Shield Drone